vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 39
Chapter 39 is the thirty-ninth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Fraser and Lilla, while showing off the abilities, totally abuse the hybrid pets. In the Brujah Clan's Castle the Individualist, the Idealist and Iconoclast Faction Leaders are competing about who will absorb the Zhui Yan Butterfly Soul. They were competing with the hybrid pets, but when they arrive to their location, they find in an unconscious state, thanks to Lilla and Fraser. Ge Chen reveals his identity, and also informs the Brujah Clan that he is there to borrow the Sacred Weapon of the Clan, the Torture Axe. The three faction leaders are offended by what happened to their pets. Ge Chen offers to compensate them and the Brujah Leader asks them to cure the pets. Fraser promises to do it in one day. As an assurance, the Brujah Leader takes Yue Jian as a hostage, and tells them that they can get her back once they are done and he refuses to speak about other matter till then. Fraser immediatley starts to cure the pets once the Brujah Clan's members are gone. In the Sabbat HQ Yi Sai blindfold and drags Xi Yan away after taking notice of that she has become much paler and thinner than she used to be. He takes her to the storage-house were she lured the man earlier, and takes off her blindfold. Description Fraser acts cocky in front of Lilla. Using the Staff he manipulates the hybrid monsters and makes a pyramid of them. The totally enraged Lilla tries to show off, too, and takes out the Sacred Weapon of her Clan, the Poison Bottle and poisons the dragonlike monsters. And makes them tumble. They start rolling off on the slope, much to the irritation of Yue Jian and Ge Chen. In the Brujah Castle - which takes after the Colossuem - the Iconoclast, Idealist and Individualist factions are about to make an extravagant gamble, to determine, who will absord the Zhui Yan Butterfly. The Idealist Leader, also the one who hold the Sacred Weapon of the Brujah Clan, the Torture Axe, tells them that he will step back, though the Butterfly was in his possessions, but he doesn't want his clansmen to kill each other because of it. The Iconoclast Leader mocks him, as he is not used to others submitting to his men. He question the Idealist Leader if he is that sure that he would win if they were to compete, and he gets a warning from the Idealist Leader that he is the one who hold the Torture Axe. The Individualist Leader makes a comment that the comptetion is about to end so they should take a look. The three of them set out, and they arrive were the dragonlike hybrid monsters are laying unconscious. Ge Chen, Lilla, Fraser and Yue Jian spots the arriving Vampires. Lilla blames the state of the hybrid monsters on Fraser, who in turn blames her. The three Brujah Faction Leaders examine their pets, who seems to be close to them. They are all really emotional that the monsters ended up that way, much to the shock of Ge Chen and the others. The Idealist Leader takes out the Torture Axe when he notices them, and questions their identity and also whether they were the ones hurting his beloved pets. He also attacks with the Axe and it generates shockwaves of power. Yue Jian is almost blown away by it's force. Ge Chen identifies the man as the Leader of the Brujah Clan. Fraser and Lilla takes out their Sacred Weapon, warning the Brujah Leader that if he is not about to be polite, then they won't be, either, but Ge Chen stops them. He summons the Corpse Hand, showing it as a proof of his identity as the Ventrue Clan's prince. He also introduces Lilla and Fraser and states that the reason of his visit is to borrow the Sacred Weapon. He reassures them that the matter regarding hybrid pets was a misunderstaing, and offers them compensation. The Iconoclast Leader explains in his anger that they carefully raised the monsters and they were competing with them. The Individualist Leader scolds them, as confusion inducing magic was used on the monsters, but they are also injured in all over their bodies. The Idealist Leader - as the Leader of the Brujah - also tells them that they are not afraid of offending the Leaders of the Camarilla - the Ventrues - and even threathens Ge Chen with the withdrawing of the whole Clan from the Camarilla. But after saying that he offers a way of compensation - he wants the hybrid monsters cured and returned in perfect state. As long as this is not done, he refuses to discuss any other matter. Fraser makes a promise of doing it in one day. The Brujah Leader takes his word, but suddenly lungs toward Yue Jian. He takes her as a hostage. One day later, after they are done with healing the pets, they can get her back. Fraser inquires whether they should save her or not. Ge Chen - though he clenches his fist - tells them that it is unneccessary, since the Brujah may be brooish, but they keep their word. He hurries Lilla and Fraser to treat the hybrids. Fraser immediately starts to cast spells In the Sabbat HQ, Xi Yan is watching the sunrise and seems to be dazed. Yi Sai puts his hand on her shoulder. He is standing behind her and tells her that she become much paler and thinner and he is rather pleased about this and thinks that she is prettier this way. He whispers into her ear that now he doesn't really want to give her away. Xi Yan is instantly alarmed, and tries to beg him, but Yi Sai blindfolds her. She begs him again, but Yi Sai takes her away, and reminds her that this is beyond her control. They arrive to the store-house where she lured the humans the former night and Yi Sai takes off her blindfold. Fun Facts *In the English translation one of pictures was left out and replaced by a picture from the Chapter 40. *There is also a mistranslation. When Ge Chen introduces Lilla, he calls her the "Gangrel Clan's Leader, M(e)i Lilla in the English translation. In truth, she is the Gangrel Clan's Leader's sister, Lilla ('mei' means sister). *Yi Sai comments about Xi Yan turning paler and thinner. In VtM, an Embraced Vampire takes weeks, sometimes months to truly turn into a Vampire. In the process they get paler and far thinner then they previously were. Xi Yan showing the same effect can be regarded as her increase in her Vampirism - or the effect of the torture inflicted on her. *In VtM the Brujah are indeed divided into 3 factions, which are copied into VS along with a number of other things. They are also unruly and often uncivilised, though was once a philosophical clan whose members were deep thinkers and protected their beliefs and thoughts. While the clan has fallen from grace, members still are fighting for their beliefs. **The Individualists are the second largest group and mainly consist of inexperience or fledgling vampires. The group consists of Vampires who have yet to establish order amongst themselves and form groups to become more effective. Their presence is largely due to the clans habit of not educating their childe on the traditions of the clan, leaving them lost without a clause and having to find their own way. **The Iconoclast are the next stage of Brujah clan vampires and the largest group within the clan. As the vampires of common causes gather together into groups, they stop being individualists and enter the Iconoclast stage of the clan. This is the group which contributes to the Brujah reputation as a clan of thugs, brutes and rebels, in Modern Nights often form random street gangs. Their actions often destroy any symbol of power. **The majority of elders who are active are in the Idealist group, the smallest of the Brujah groups. The Idealists are the natural progression of the clan as clauses for rebellion become lost, leading those still left within the shatter gangs to realise they no longer can achieve their goals. The Idealists remember former past glories of the clan and often strive to rebuild what they have lost, only for the younger members to tear down any attempt for the clan to regain its lost glory, leaving elders and younger vampires forever at odds. All members of the group are 300 - 1000 years old. Category:Chapter